A Mother's Worst Nightmare
by CeilingFanCumberbatch
Summary: COMPLETELY REWRITTEN! Olivia and her daughter Rosalie were two average people, until Rosalie was attacked while at a party. Soon after when things seemed alright...well? Read and find out for yourself. ;
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everyone. Here is A Mother's Worst Nightmare! COMPLETELY REWRITTEN! One of the reviews i got in the old version of the story inspired me to rewrite this story, so anyways here it is. I'm sorry if you guys liked the older version better, but hey! This is much better now! So without further ado, A Mother's Worst Nightmare, take two!

Chapter 1:

_'Hannah Strong. Age 17. Killed on June 3__rd__ 2011. Kidnapped on May 20__th__. Found attacked, raped and shot in lower back, died from blood loss...' _

I shudder and close my case folder. Cases like this one, always give me the chills. Poor girl. I can imagine what her parents must be feeling right now.

"Hey Mom,"

I look up to see my daughter Rosalie, walk into the room. Rosalie's 14 years old. Her dad abandoned us before she was born, but we don't care. We are perfectly happy by ourselves. She looks so much like me. Thick brown hair, deep brown eyes. She has pale skin from her father's side though. She sits down on the couch next to me and snuggles close.

"You look so nice today! What perfume are you using? It's just so...floral! I love it!" she says with her natural British accent, sweetly. Too sweetly.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"There's a party down a Peter's Lake tonight, and I have been invited to go. Can I Mom, please!"

"I don't think so honey. I don't want you out right now until my case is finished," I answer.

"Awww Mom! That'll be forever!" Rosalie whines.

"Do you want to read my case right now?" I ask pushing the folder towards her.

"No!"

"Fine, I'll read it to you. Hannah Strong..."

"Stop!"

"17 years old. Killed on June 3rd 2011..."

"Mom!"

"Kidnapped on May 20th. Found attacked, raped and shot in lower back, died from blood loss..."

"WILL YOU BLOODY STOP!" Rosalie screams.

"Watch your mouth, or I'll change my mind about the party," I warn.

"Mommy pleeeeeeease? You never let me have fun!" Rosalie pleads, giving me her puppy dog look.

I think about it, and then ask,

"Who are you going with?

"My friend Lolah,"

"Is this party supervised?"

"Sure and no alcohol will be served,"

I think some more and groan,

"I can't believe I'm acually allowing this...alright you can go,"

"Oh thank you Mom!" Rosalie cries happily, giving me a big hug. I hug her back and say,

"Curfew's at 11:00. No exceptions,"

"Yes. I know,"

Rosalie is then gone in a flash.

It is much later and it's almost time for Rosalie to leave for the party.

"How do I look?" Rosalie asks, posing in front of me wearing a pink floral day dress.

"Beautiful!" I answer, smiling. She is naturally beautiful, just like me. Rosalie beams as she dances around the living room, happy as can be.

"Rosalie, honey. I have to go to work tonight, so if you need me, I'll be at the precinct," I tell her. Cragen wants me at the precinct for the night with Elliot. I don't want to go, I want to stay home just in case there is trouble but I have to. I gotta do what I gotta do.

"Okay. Make sure you don't hurt yourself,"

Suddenly, there was a motorcycle sound from outside.

"That's my ride!" Rosalie cries as she runs out of the apartment. I shudder as I follow her out of the building. There was a boy around 16 or 17 on a motorcycle waiting as Rosalie puts on a helmet. She is about to get on behind him, when she stops and runs over to me.

"Bye Mom. I love you!"

Before I can answer, Rosalie runs back and gets on the motorcycle. She wraps his arms around the boy's torso and smiles as the two drive off down the street. I hear her let out a squeal of joy at one point. Soon they are gone. I wish that Rosalie didn't ride a motorcycle like that. She could get hurt in an accident or something. Wait a second...who was that boy that was riding the motorcycle? I especially hate strangers that I don't know around my daughter. I want to follow them so badly. To make sure she is safe. I have had incidents when the men I put away would have revenge where they would try to kidnap or hurt Rosalie, but they always got caught before any damage were done. A pang of guilt fills my body as I decide to ask her later about it. I try to walk to my car, but my feet won't budge. I have always been protective of her and this is the first time that I'm letting her go to someplace that I'm not too sure about. God Olivia! You have to get a grip of yourself! I sigh and walk to my car. I get in my car and drive down to the 16th precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello everyone again. Thank you for the lovely reviews. Made me happy! Here is chapter 2!**

**PS: the reason why Rosalie is british, is beacuse i'm british too. Well...a quarter british. I have a normal accent, but i can put on a good british accent if asked.**

**PPS: sorry that its short**

**Hahahahaha! Enjoy! If i get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll give shout outs to you in the next chapter!**

Chapter 2:

"Hey Liv," Elliot greets me when I walk into the precinct. Elliot Stabler is my police partner. We have been working together for 13 years. When it comes to us catching a criminal, there are only two words I can say: Watch Out.

"Hey El," I greet back as I sit down at my desk and pull out my case files. "How's the Hannah Strong case going so far?"

"No leads, no witnesses. Nothing," he says. I sigh and read what I have. It says that Hannah Strong used a fake ID to get into a nightclub. While there, someone slipped a roofie in her drink. He then grabbed her and outside of the nightclub was where he attacked and raped her. When she tried to escape at one point, the person shot her in the lower back. She died later from blood loss. I finish reading the case and shudder. I think about Rosalie. If that were to ever happen to her, I would murder that bastard and have his head mounted on my wall. Rosalie comes first before anything else.

"I can imagine how Hannah's parents must be feeling," I say to Elliot.

"Yeah. Poor girl. Never made it to college," he responds.

"It makes me sick that people do that to other people! I wish it would just stop!"

"Yeah, if that happened, we wouldn't be SVU detectives,"

Much later at the precinct, its 11:00 pm. I go to Cragen and ask him if I could leave early. He says yes and I quickly leave the precinct. I want to be home to make sure Rosalie follows her curfew. When I do get home, the apartment is dark. Rosalie isn't home. I groan and dial her cell phone number, but it goes straight to voice mail. I groan again and collaspe on the couch. I'm tired, but now I have to wait up, so that when Rosalie gets home, I can yell at her for breaking curfew. I wait for thirty minutes before my phone began to ring. Thinking it was Rosalie, I grab it quickly, but the phone ID says 'Cragen'. I sigh and answer the phone,

"Benson,"

"Olivia, you need to come Mercy General, NOW," he answers. He doesn't sound himself.

"Cragen, I have to wait up for Rosalie. She was out late and she broke her curfew,"

"Liv...I don't know how I'm going to say this..." he starts, but trails off.

My blood goes cold as I quickly stand up and say,

"You're not saying..."

"Rosalie's been attacked. She's the victim,"

My heart stops. I can't breathe. I knew this was going to happen, I knew it all along. Oh my God! I knew it and I said yes to that party.

"I'll be there in five," I say quickly as I hang up.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello everyone for the second time today. Thank you for the lovely reviews. Made me double happy! Because i am amazing, here is chapter 3!**

**Hahahahaha! Enjoy! If i get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll give shout outs to you in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>liviscool: thank you and here is chapter 3!<strong>

**Jessica-loves-Katie: Thank You! Oh liv is going to beat herself up. You'll see...**

**kcbienaime: thank you. :)**

**And finally,**

**addicted2svu2010: Glad you like the story! I already have a story that deals with cutting (Crash), but i might look into ED, or depression. What do you think of a pregnancy? :) Ps: Rosalie is not going to be raped this time. But later in the story? =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Adrenaline then runs through my veins as I run out of my apartment complex and out to my car. I jump in, and drive down to Mercy General, ten miles over the speeding limit. I don't care though, I have to get to Rosalie. When I get to the hospital Elliot and Cragen are already there.

"Where is she? Where is my baby?" I cry running over to them. Elliot grabs me and holds me back.

"She's in the OR..."he starts, but I don't listen.

"Is she okay? Oh my God..."

"Liv calm down," Cragen says slowly. I do, but I'm still in panic mode.

"She's critical, but the doctors are doing whatever they can to help her," Elliot explains, as the tears in my eyes threaten to fall. I slide into one of the plastic chairs, my mind is swirling with worry.

"It's all my fault," I whisper.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asks, sitting next to me.

"She asked me if she could go to that party, and I was going to say no...but I said yes. This bastard is going to PAY for what he did to my daughter,"

"John and Fin are at the crime scene now. They'll call us if there is any news. Now Liv, who do you think would do this to Rosalie?" Cragen asks.

"I don't know! Nobody's been threatning us, but I think the same guy who killed Hannah Strong did this to Rosalie," I answer, before bursting into tears again. I never cry this much in front of Elliot or Cragen but I can't help it now. Rosalie can't die. She is the reason why I'm living. I need her and...she needs me.

"Liv, its going to be alright," Elliot says as she sits down and hugs me.

"I'm going to go the crime scene to help out with John and Fin. Elliot, stay with Liv, and call me if there is any news," Cragen then says to the two of us. We nod and before he leaves, he says to me,

"I'm truly sorry Olivia,"

I nod and soon he is gone.

A couple minutes later, a doctor comes out and calls out,

"Family of Rosalie Benson?"

I jump up and he walks over to us.

"Yes? I'm her mother. Is my daughter okay?" I ask, praying that everything is going to be okay.

"I'm Dr. Garrison. Rosalie survived the surgery. She is a very lucky girl. She has two broken ribs and a concussion, but other than that she is fine. I did find that her blood alcohol was high and that she traces of Rohypnol in her system,"

"Roofies," Elliot murmured.

She lied to me. There was alcohol at that party, and thinking about it made me even more guilty. Right now though, it doesn't matter. What matters is that she is okay.

"W-was she raped?" I asked. I needed to know.

"No. As I said she is very lucky. She's in ICU for now, but you can see her for five minutes, until she gets her own room,"

I wanted to see her, so I followed the doctor down the hall and through doors to the ICU. Finally he stops at a doorway and says,

"Five minutes,"

I nod and walk in, but stop short when I sees Rosalie. Her face was as pale as the sheets she was laying on and she was hooked up to a collection of tubes and wires. She has bruises on her arms and face too. She looks...dead. I hurry over to Rosalie's side.

"Oh Rosalie," I murmur, stroking her cheek. "I'm right here and I love you so much,"

Tears dripped down my face and onto the blanket. I slid my hand into Rosalie's and say,

"It's going to be okay, my Rosie. I'll find the man who did this to you and I'll murder him. I promise," I leaned my face against Rosalie's shoulder and sobbed until the five minutes were up.

"I love you baby," I whisper one more time, kissing her cheek before leaving the room. I rejoined Elliot back in the waiting room.

"She looked dead. I actually thought that she was dead," I whisper. Elliot wraps his arms around me as I cry all over again.

"My little girl! It's all my fault!" I wail, sobbing in his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Liv. You didn't know that it was going to happen, and you know that," Elliot says.

Why did this have happen? Why Rosalie? Who attacked her and why?


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hello everyone! Thank you for the lovely reviews as always. This story's getting popular! Yay! Here is chapter 4!**

**Enjoy! If i get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll give shout outs to you in the next chapter!**

**PS: SVU starts tomorrow! YAYYYYY! Chris meloni is not going to be on it anymore. WAAAAAAHHHHH!**

* * *

><p><strong>liviscool: I know! I'm awesome!<strong>

**lawandorderSVUismylife: love your username. It is my life too! hahahaha LOL**

**dove in love: thank you! Glad you are liking it! :)**

**hmtkitty16: (she is my best friend who i write stories with. Not this one though) Look, I don't always write stories about Jenna ok. Besides, i kinda like Rosalie. I have been busy with homework and stuff so that's why we don't write anymore (but we should get together at some point) Jesse is gonna be mine and Freddie (mercury) is dead! :D Text me soon!**

**addicted2svu2010: like the idea alot. Might do that. :D Wanna hear your ideas! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

After what seemed like hours, nothing has happened. I don't know anything and its killing me from not knowing.

"I'm losing her, El," I choke out, to Elliot.

"Oh Liv," he says, cupping my face in both of his hands, "Don't give up on hope. Rosalie's a fighter. She'll pull through, I just know it,"

"I know, but what if she doesn't? What if I lose the most important person of my life? I love my daughter El, and without her, I...I may as well be dead too,"

Elliot looked taken aback by this. He puts his hands on my shoulders and stares deeply into my eyes.

"You don't mean that. Now I will repeat myself again. Rosalie _will_ pull through. You just got to trust me,"

I sigh and finally nod my head. We then sit down again and wait for more news.

A few hours later, I fell asleep with my head rested on Elliot's shoulder. I prayed that my baby is going to be alright. As I said, without my daughter, I may as well be dead too. Suddenly Elliot shakes me awake. Dr. Garrison is standing in front of us. I quickly sit up and eagerly await the news.

"Rosalie is out of the woods. She is in her own room, so you can stay with her longer than before," he says.

"Thank you" I say as he walks away.

"I'm going to go to the precinct to see if Cragen and the others have found anything," Elliot then says, "Will you be alright alone?"

I nod and we go our separate ways. I walk over to Rosalie's room and walk in. She lays on the bed, her face still pale and hooked to the same tubes and wires as before.

"Hey Rosie," I whisper, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I'm right here baby," I slid my hand into Rosalie's hand and squeezed gently so she'll know that I'm here. Suddenly I see Rosalie's face twitch and her eyelids flutter.

"Rosie," I murmur as I lean over her and fixed my eyes on her face, "Open your eyes for me. I'm right here, so wake up and talk to me," I rubbed the backs of my fingers over the soft skin of her face. "Come on, Sweetie; you can do it."

Rosalie's eyelids fluttered again, and moans softly. I then felt her squeeze my hand. I feel tears well up as I say again.

"Open your eyes, Rosie,"

Rosalie opens her eyes and blinks several times before she was able to focus on me.

"Hi baby," Olivia says softly. "I'm so glad you're awake,"

"Mom?" Rosalie rasps out. "What happened?"

"You're in the hospital baby. You..." I start, but get cut off.

"I drank some beer at the party. I'm sorry Mommy! I just wanted to join in the group," Rosalie says, a little stronger. Her eyes well up with tears.

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you're okay,"

"Mommy, I...can't remember what happened. It's all blurry. I'm scared too. Why did this happen to me?" Rosalie whispers to me.

"I don't know, Sweetie," I told her honestly. Rosalie takes a shaky breath, but then starts to cry. I, lean over and hug her again.

"It's going to be okay Rosie," I say to her. "It'll be okay,"


	5. Chapter 5

*****Hello everyone! Sorry for not posting on Wednesday and Thursday. High school is KILLING me! Anyways, I'm back!Thank you for the lovely reviews as always. Here is chapter 5!**

**Enjoy! If i get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll give shout outs to you in the next chapter!**

**PS: OMG did you see SVU on wednesday! HOLY SHIT THE ENDING WAS PHENOMINAL! I fricken loved it! if u didn't see it, tsk tsk. You need to see it now! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>addicted2svu2010: i'm planning on mixing my original idea and ED idea together to see what turns out. I'll let u know when i get to that part (for the ED) PS: i read your story Nikki Rose. You are a good writer! :D<strong>

**liviscool: Thank you. I'll try to keep doing that, but as i said, High school is killing me. **

**dove in love: THANK YOU! Really glad you are liking the story! PS: i like your casey stories. Did you hear that Diane Neal is coming back to SVU? :)**

**LOLAH AND JESSE (or should i say hmtkitty16 aka HAYLEY): Just remember, I met Jonathan Groff on halloween last year. If you are not careful, i might not take you with me this year. =D.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

I stayed by Rosalie's side for the rest of the night. I must have fallen asleep at some point, because when I woke up, the sun was shining and birds were chirping.

"You snore,"

I turn to Rosalie, who is looking at me and smiling.

"How long were you awake?"

"The nurse kept waking me each time I tried to sleep, so I just stayed awake and watched you. You snore,"

Do I snore? I've never noticed that before. I turn away and blush, but Rosalie just laughs.

"I'm kidding! God, you are so uptight! When I grow up, I don't want to be a detective. It ruins your mind,"

"Good, I don't want you being a detective. Especially an SVU one," I said. I silently sighed with relief. Rosalie is still Rosalie. Nothing's changed.

"Mom? I'm sorry that I lied to you. There was no supervision at that party. There was alcohol. I just wanted to have fun, but now I'm in the hospital and nearly died. Do you forgive me?"

"What matters right now is that you're okay, but once the bill of health is signed, you will be grounded,"

Rosalie sighs, but nods her head.

"I'll take anything. I deserve it,"

Before I can say anything, Elliot comes into the room.

"Hey Liv? Can I talk to you in private?"

I turn to Rosalie, but before I could say anything, she says,

"Go, I'll be fine,"

I hug her and whisper,

"Love you baby,"

"Love you more," she responds.

I pull away, and follow Elliot outside of her room.

"Did you find anything?" I ask, once we knew that Rosalie wouldn't hear.

"Nothing yet. We did find though a potential suspect,"

"Who?" I ask, getting a little excited.

"Cragen told me not to tell you," he answers, sounding like he didn't want to say that.

"What do you mean Cragen told you not to tell me! I need to know!" I say, getting angry.

"Liv, he doesn't want you involved in this case," Elliot explains.

"I don't care! My daughter deserves justice! I need to know who this guy is!" I cry.

"He might not even be the attacker,"

I sigh. That is true.

"You're probably right," I say sadly.

"It's fine Liv. I know how much you want to catch this guy. So do I, but we can't just jump in and blame this guy,"

I nod and Elliot says,

"Want to get some coffee? There's a coffee shop downstairs in the cafeteria,"

"I'd love to, but I don't want to leave Rosalie," I answer. I wanted to make sure she was okay.

"She's awake and looks fine. Come on Liv, you need a break,"

He's persuading me, and right now I really am in the mood for some coffee. I peeked my head into Rosalie's room. She is reading a magazine that was laying on the nightstand next her bed. She looks fine to me.

"Alright," I finally agree, as the two of us go downstairs to get that coffee.

* * *

><p>Rosalie's POV:<p>

Hmm..._Chris Colfer, Lea Michele, and Cory Monteith staying on Glee. _Nah. _Brad and Angie breaking up again. _Boring! _Lindsay Lohan finally clean and starring as the lead in new movie._ That's funny! _New Harry Potter movie in the making?_ Gotta read that! Love Harry Potter!

Suddenly a nurse comes into the room, only its a different one than I usually have. A male. He doesn't even look like a nurse. He pushes in a laundry cart and parks it near the door. He has this weird look on his face as he slowly inches towards me.

"Is...everything okay?" I ask nervously. He doesn't answer. He keeps on moving to me. He then pulled out a syringe and jabbed it in my neck. I can't move. Everything's stopped working. I can't even blink or move my mouth. The man looks down at me, and smiles.

"Hello Rosalie. Everything's going to be alright now,"

He rips out my IV's and lifts me up from bed. I'm petrified, but can't do anything about it. My eyes burn from not blinking. The man puts me in the laundry cart, and the last thing I remember is the man closing my eyes and saying,

"See you soon,"

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to try something new. What did you think? The ending sent shivers down my spine. Did it do the same to you? :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

*****Hello everyone! Eeeeek! Sooooo glad you liked the ending of chapter 5! I got the idea from a episode from Criminal Minds. Thank you for the lovely reviews as always. Here is chapter 6!**

**Enjoy! If i get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll give shout outs to you in the next chapter!**

**Ps: sorry that the chapter is short. the next one will be longer. **

* * *

><p><strong>hmtkitty16: you may say that, but u r still taking me. Anyways, that is true, we do need to write For Good, and also you need to update the first book on your own account. 3<strong>

**addicted2svu2010: glad you're liking this so far! I have some ideas for Nikki Rose, i just need to write them down. I'll message you when i get the chance.**

**liviscool: I know! Hahaha!**

**dove in love: I like Diane Neal too. Casey is my favorite ADA. :) When you read this chapter, you'll be right about the creep being a creeper. ;)**

**Jessica-loves-Katie: thank you :)**

**YardApe: thank you :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Coming back from getting coffee made me feel much better. I certainly needed it. When I got back to Rosalie's room, my heart stopped. She was gone.

"Rosalie?" I called out. No answer. I checked the bathroom. She wasn't there. I begin to panic. Did Rosalie's attacker come back to finish her off? Oh my God, I shouldn't have left her alone. It's my fault...again.

* * *

><p>Elliot's POV:<p>

Back at the precinct, everyone's running around making calls, trying to find leads, etc. When a detective's child is missing, it becomes top priority. Cragen told me specifically not to let Olivia into this case, but she wouldn't take no for an answer though. Finally Cragen told me to keep her in an interrogation room until we find Rosalie. I was told to stay with her, because we didn't know what she would do. After about five minutes of pacing, Olivia runs over to me.

"El, you got to let me out! I have to help them!"

"Liv I'm sorry, Cragen's orders," I answer.

"Cragen's orders? Cragen's orders? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT CRAGEN'S ORDERS! My baby is out there, and I need to find her!" she screams, trying to get to the door, but I'm to quick for that. I grab and pull her away from the door.

"El please!" she cries.

"I'm sorry," I say sadly. She then sags in my arms. She drops to the ground and sobs. I sit next to her and hold her close, telling her that we will find Rosalie.

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV:<p>

When Rosalie was attacked and in the hospital, It was a mother's worst dream...but now she is kidnapped. It is now a mother's worst nightmare. MY worst nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Hello everyone! here is chapter 7! It is very quick and short so I'm also posting chapter 8. Hope you like it! :)**

**Enjoy! If i get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll give shout outs to you in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>addicted2svu2010: kkz. i'm busy though with school and shit so when i get the chance, i'll message you the ideas. :)<strong>

hmtkitty16: yes i saw the trailer! WOW!

**YardApe: thanks! This chapter is short too, but i'm also posting chapter 8. **

**Jessica-loves-Katie: if i was olivia, so would i!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Elliot's POV<p>

An hour has passed. Still no sign of Rosalie. Liv is getting even more worried and impatient. I can't blame her though. I was just as bad when Kathleen disappeared. Finally, my phone beeped. A text message from Cragen.

'_we found a lead. Keep liv in the interrogation room though'_

I jumped up and Olivia gasps.

"Is there a lead?"

"Yes, but you have to stay here,"

Liv pouts but nods sadly. I left the room, and walked over to Cragen's office.

"What's the lead?" I asked him.

"Close the door," he says. When I do, he says,

"Lowell Harris escaped prison a week ago,"

"What? How! He got 20 years!"

"I know. Right now, I want to go over to Rikers and give those guards a piece of my mind," Cragen said, looking angry.

"Do you think he would kidnap Rosalie?" I ask.

Before he could answer, Fin comes in.

"Captain, I was just at Rikers interviewing Harris's cellmate. Turns out that Harris wanted revenge on Olivia, so he and another jailmate escaped together,"

"Who?" I ask.

"Richard White,"

"Oh dear God no!" I groan.

"Oh dear God yes," John suddenly chimes in, poking his head into the office.

"You find anything?" Cragen asks him.

"Where Harris might be. He has a summer home in Bell Harbor, Queens which was stranded after he went to jail,"

"That might be where Rosalie is," I said, getting happy.

"Also...did you tell Liv that she could be part of the case?" John then asks to Cragen.

"No?" he answers, confused.

John goes pale and then says,

"Well she said that she can be part of the case, so I told her what I know and she then ran right out of here. I didn't know she was lying!"

"Crap!"


	8. Chapter 8

*****Hello everyone! here is chapter 8! **

**Enjoy! If i get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll give shout outs to you in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>your shout outs are in chapter 7. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: <strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

I know that I lied to John, saying that I could be let into the case, but I couldn't take waiting anymore. Screw Elliot, I'm going to find my daughter...

But...I'm scared.

Ever since my assault, I have been afraid that Lowell Harris would come and find me. I know he's was going to be in prison for 20 years, but now? When John told me that Harris might be Rosalie's kidnapper, I seemed cool and okay, but in my mind I was freaking out. Why the hell did the guards just let him escape like that? They KNOW what he did to me. It makes me sick thinking about that bastard, but I can't back down. My daughter's life is at stake. John told me that Harris has a beach house at Bell Harbor, but I left before he could give me the address. That is stupid of me, but I don't care. I'll search every beach house until I find Rosalie.

As I speed over in my car towards Queens; I keep getting calls from Elliot and Cragen, but I don't answer them. All they will do is scream and yell.

**Rosalie's POV:**

When I woke up, I was able to move and blink again. Only now, I am tied up on a mattress. I'm in what looks like a dark basement. Suddenly I hear voices.

"She's awake Harris,"

"I know White, you think I don't have eyes,"

The two men walk over to me. They are hideous and pervy looking. The one that has brown hair, brown eyes, and a faded but visible scar of his cheek is the one who attacked me, while the other who has white hair and a chubby figure is the one who kidnapped me.

"Hello Rosalie,"

"Please don't hurt me," I pleaded, terrified.

"God, she is spitting image of Olivia!" White exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she had a better ass," Harris agreed.

"And was much skinnier. Pudgy little thing this is,"

"We'll have to deal with it. She is the closest thing to Olivia,"

"Can I do her?" White asks, licking his lips.

"No...she's mine," Harris answers, taking off his belt. "Now go stand guard,"

And at that moment, was when my childhood was taken from me.

**Olivia's POV:**

When I get to Bell Harbor, there are beach houses lined up in a row right on the beach. I go to the first one and knock on the door. A woman answers.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Olivia Benson with the NYPD," I say, showing the woman my badge. "Do you know anyone who lives in one of the beach houses named Lowell Harris?"

"Hmm...oh yeah! That prison guard. Real creeper. He lives two houses down. Thank goodness somebody from the police came. I heard he raped a police officer! Isn't that terrible? He should be arrested and KEPT in jail," the woman says. "I saw him today with another man and some girl go into the house. God, I feel so unsafe now,"

"I'll fix that. Thank you very much," I thanked the woman and then ran down to the beach house. He has Rosalie! He has my baby! When I got to the house, I was about bust down the door, when I noticed it was open a crack. I grabbed my gun and quietly tiptoed in.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I hear footsteps above the basement.

"Do you think what I'm thinking?" Harris says smiling at White.

"Oh yeah..." White answers, smiling that same terrible grin.

As White disappears into the shadows, Harris looks down at me and says,

"Scream,"

"No," I whisper.

"Do it, or I'll really make you scream," he threatens.

**Olivia's POV:**

"AHHHHHHH!"

I jump. That's Rosalie's scream! It's coming from the basement. I quickly but quietly walk down the stairs that leads to it. The sight I saw next made me want to cry. My Rosalie...half naked...tied to a mattress...tears streaming down her cheeks. I run over to her.

"Oh Rosalie!" I cry.

"Mom? Mom! Run away! Get out now!"

"What?"

"Hurry! Get out! Before..."

"Hello Kat...or should I say Olivia,"

I freeze and Rosalie screams. Lowell Harris. I turn around slowly. It was him. I cringe, he hasn't changed a bit.

"What have you done to my daughter?" I growl at him.

"What I wanted from you," he answers, smirking. I go pale. He didn't...he couldn't have...please God no! I whip out my gun and aim it at him.

"I'm un-armed!" he says, holding his hands in the air.

"...But I am,"

Oh my God...

It's Richard White.

And he has a gun.


	9. Chapter 9

*****Hello everyone! OMG i am sooooo sorry for ignoring this for a while! I'm a terrible person! Anyways, I'm back and here is chapter 9! **

**SVU IS GOING TO BE ON TONIGHT! :D SOOOOO EXCITED!**

**PS: sorry for being short. At least i posted something! **

**Enjoy! If i get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll give shout outs to you in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>addicted2svu2010: that's great! Makes my day to hear that! :)<strong>

**hmtkitty16: of course you can use some of this for the scene! When i was writing this, i kept thinking of Lolah. :)**

**liviscool: i know right! :)**

**LiviotStabensler: welcome to the reviews! I'm glad you are loving this! And I'll try to keep up with the suspenceful endings. :)**

**Jessica-loves-Katie: YAY! When i wrote the original story, i was being lazy with the writing. It was a wake up call when a reviewer had told me what i should change. Now when i write this, i make sure to pour my heart and soul into this and look where it has gotten! :D**

**YardApe: thank you! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

"Didn't think you'd see me again," Richard says, his gun aimed at me.

"Please don't hurt her! If you want to hurt someone, hurt me!" Rosalie begs.

"Rosalie, shush," I say through clenched teeth.

"No Mom. I won't shush," she responds. She then turns to the men. "All you two want to do is cause trouble. If you kill a detective, you'll be in deep trouble...but if you kill me...it would be less trouble,"

She is wrong. Killing a detective's child is far more worse than killing a detective. **(A/N: idk which is worse, i just made that up)**

"You hearing this? She wants us to kill her!" Harris laughs.

"You touch my daughter, you're dead," I threaten, blocking Rosalie from them.

"Mom stop! Save yourself!" Rosalie cries.

"If you were good mother, you would listen to your daughter and 'save yourself'," Richard says. I snap at that. Who dares to think of me as a bad mother!

"You son of a bitch!" I snarl, charging towards him. Before I could get to him though, he whacks me in the face with his gun. Pain sears through my face as I fall to the ground. I feel my gun sliding away from my reach. I go to grab it, but he steps on my hand...grinding down to the bones. I scream in agony. He just laughs, and I hear Rosalie crying. I try to move over to her, to comfort her, but Richard grabs me and pulls me up, pulling me away from her. I squirm, trying to break free, but he has me tight. He then holds his gun to my head, so I have to stop squirming. Rosalie notices this and says to White,

"Hey you! That gun is supposed to go to my head! Leave her alone, she didn't do anything!"

Harris storms over and says,

"Shut up you little bitch,"

"What? Are you chicken? You scared because I'm a child? What kind of person are you?" Rosalie starts, but gets responded with a punch in the face.

"DON'T!" I scream, but White then clamps his hand over my mouth.

"Is that all you got? Just a punch? You really are a chicken!"

That throws Harris off the deep end. He grabs my gun that is still laying on the ground and aims it at her head. I scream again. I feel my stomach twist into knots...fear clouding through my mind.

"Go ahead...DO it!" Rosalie taunts. The tears that was threatening to fall before, come out. I know he would shoot her. She's done for. Rosalie turns to me, her eyes misty and sad, and mouths; 'I love you'. She then turns away and stares at Harris. I can't watch...it would kill me to watch my baby die in front of my eyes. I squeeze my eyes shut and brace myself for the sickening...

'BAM!'


	10. Chapter 10

*****Hello everyone. Sorry for not posting for a while. Here is chapter 10! S**orry for being short. At least i posted something! ****

**Enjoy! If i get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll give shout outs to you in the next chapter!**

*****I am not proud with this chapter. It took soooooo long to write this cuz i didn't know what should happen in it! The two original plots i had in mind were:**

-Elliot comes in and shoots both Harris and White. Olivia thinks Rosalie is dead so she almost kills herself, but then she sees that Rosalie IS alive and they two have a sad but heartwarming moment.

-Elliot comes in and shoots White, but forgets about Harris. Harris grabs Rosalie and escapes with her (aka: kidnapping her again)

**Finally after watching Tequila and Bonetti (an awesome tv show that has Mariska Hartigay in it years ago! (before SVU) YOU NEED TO WATCH IT, MARISKA IS AMAZING!) and reading the story 'One Snowy Night' (on fanfic), i figured out my plot and this is what came out! If you do not like, i can always change it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>addicted2svu2010: thanks! i hope this cliffhanger is even better!<strong>

**hmtkitty16: hahaha! Also read the blog post for the pretty project. I LOVED IT!**

**LiviotStabensler: yaayyy! :D**

**YardApe: thank you! Makes me happy to hear that!**

****Carrie: i will!****

******xxMeryl: And i love twilight! (read some of your stories. They r great!)******

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

'BAM!'

I feel myself being thrown to the ground. I open my eyes and see Elliot and the other detectives come bursting in. They had shot White. A rush of relief runs throught me as Elliot rushes over to me and pulls me away from White's body.

"You alright Liv?" he asks. I nod absent-mindely. I look over to where Rosalie is. Wait...Rosalie's not there. She was there a minute ago. Harris is gone too...Oh God no!

"W-where's Rosalie?" I cry.

"Stop him!" I heard a couple of backup cops call out as they run up the basement steps. I run towards to the steps of the basement, but Elliot grabs me quickly.

"Oh no you don't! You're already in trouble for getting yourself into this. I'm not letting you out of my sight," he says.

"LET ME GO!" I scream, trying to yank myself out of his grip.

"Liv, stop! STOP!" Elliot cries.

"El he's got my baby! Let me go!" I yell. I finally yank out of his grip and run up the basement stairs. I burst outside and look around. I look to my left and I see Harris beginning to drive away from the scene. I run over and jump into my car. Luckly the keys are in the ignition. I start it up and take chase. I wasn't letting him get away with my daughter. I would kill him before that would ever happen! He leads me through a wild goose chase, out of Queens and into Brooklyn before he goes straight. Straight off the road and into the river. I stop my car, and jump out. I can hear screaming from the sinking vehicle. Rosalie's screaming. Without thinking, I jump into the cold river and swim over to the backseat of the car. I open the door, and water filled the car faster. I then see Rosalie, handcuffed to the seat.

"Mom!" she cries.

Adrenaline runs through my veins as I climb into the water-filling car.

"Rosalie, oh baby," I gasp, looking down at the handcuffs that attached her to seat belt buckle.

"I can't get out! I'm stuck!" she says, fear in her eyes.

I search around my pockets. I found my own handcuffs, but where was the key? The water was up to Rosalie's chest. I let out a yell of anguish, but was finally able to find the keys to the handcuffs. Now the water was swirling around her neck.

"Mom...get out now...it's not going to work," Rosalie says, her voice cracking.

"Yes it will, we're going to get out of here," I respond, working to get the key into the handcuffs.

"No...Mommy please," she whispers. I finally unlock the handcuffs.

"Rosalie?" No answer. The water is over her head. I grab her and I swim out of the car, holding Rosalie to me. I feel myself being pulled down, but I keep swimming towards shore. I feel tired and I'm starting to slow down, but I wasn't giving up. I'll never give up, until my daughter is safe. Finally we get to shore. I see police cars nearby. I can hear their sirens. I crawl onto shore and was greeted by medics and Elliot.

"S-save my daughter. Don't worry about me...just save my daughter,"

Then everything goes black.


	11. Chapter 11

*****Hey everyone! I finally decided to post chapter 11! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY REVIEWERS? It scared me when i didn't get emails stating that i got a reviewer. I'm hoping this chapter will get you guys to come back! **

**Also, this is the final chapter of AMWN. I know, sad! But...a sequel is in the works! I will not tell you the plot...but i will tell you the title: **'The Nightmare Lives On'

**Excited? Wanna read it? Well...instead of 5 reviews, i want 15 to 20 reviews for any chapter in this story. Once i have those reviews, i will post the first chapter of the sequel. (it will give me more time to write it and 'research')**

**Tell people about it! Get them to read it and review! :D**

**hahaha, well...ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley LOVES JESSE: the crash chapter is almost done. and also, I am actually proud of the last chapter now! :D :D<strong>

**YardApe: thank you! :D :D**

**addicted2svu2010: thanks! :D :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

When I woke up again, I knew I was in the hospital. The 'clean' smell gave it all away.

"Rosalie?" I murmur.

"Liv?"

I wince. Elliot.

"You probably want to give me a reality check, and say this whole speech about how I was stupid for not listening to you or Cragen, right?" I say turning my head to face him.

"Yes and yes, but at your state...not right now," he answers. "Liv...you were worse than me with Kathleen years back...and Cragen's pissed just to let you know,"

"Where's Rosalie?" I ask. I didn't want to hear about any punishment. Besides my daughter is what matters always. Is she alive? I would never forgive myself if she died.

"She's fine...and lucky again. She could have been dead if it haven't been for you saving her,"

"Can I see her?" I ask, with relief.

"I honestly suggest that you stay here...but I can't trust that you'll listen, so I'll ask the doctors," he answers, and with that, he leaves the room. I have already caused enough trouble today, but I won't try to escape again, but I would still do it. When Elliot comes back, he says that I can go see her. I swell with emotion. I can finally hold her in my arms, without worrying about anyone taking her again.

"Five minutes tops Detective," the nurse stated.

Nodding at the nurse, Elliot wheels my wheelchair into the room and to the bed. He parks it and leaves. Rosalie was sleeping, attached to an IV and oxygen mask.

"Rosalie?" I whisper.

She stirs, opening her eyes slowly.

"Mommy?"

I feel tears of emotion well up in my eyes. Rosalie looks over at me and holds out her arms, hoping for a hug. I hoist myself out of my wheelchair and onto the bed. I lay next to her as she moves her way into my arms. I held her tight, letting my tears fall.

"Mommy...he raped me," Rosalie whispers, pain in her voice. Hearing those three words, made me sick to my stomach. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. Not to my baby.

"He's dead baby. Harris and White are dead. They will never hurt you again," I promise her.

"It was so scary," Rosalie squeaks out, before sobbing her heart out. I hold her tighter and sob with her. It was scary for me too. I stroke her hair and shower her with kisses. Finally we both fall asleep, my baby safely in my arms.

My daughter is alive, safe. The nightmare is over...but in a way...it will live on. It will live in my mind for eternity. I will never forget this. All I can do now is live each day to the fullest with Rosalie and hope...that nightmare will never ever happen again.

**The End**


End file.
